1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a windshield washer fluid reservoir tank for a vehicle, which is externally formed with a side stepping surface, and is internally defined with a space for storing windshield washer fluid, which is replenished through a feeding pipe having a cap, and for allowing the windshield washer fluid stored therein to be pumped onto a windshield of the vehicle through supply hoses under the operation of a supply motor pump installed within the windshield washer fluid reservoir tank, in order to ensure long use of the windshield washer fluid, without frequent replenishment thereof, by virtue of such an internal space having a storage capacity capable of storing a large amount of the windshield washer fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a windshield washer fluid reservoir tank is a vehicular accommodation device used to temporarily store windshield washer fluid therein, which is ejected through windshield washer fluid spray nozzles to a windshield of a vehicle, in order to clean the windshield polluted with dirt and other debris generated during traveling, thereby maintaining optimum windshield visibility.
Usually, the windshield washer fluid reservoir tank has a storage capacity of 3 to 4 liters, and is installed to an inner side surface of an engine compartment or is installed internally to a rear fender panel.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional windshield washer fluid reservoir tank for a vehicle.
According to the illustrated configuration, the conventional windshield washer fluid reservoir tank, designated as reference numeral 2, comprises a body 4 for receiving windshield washer fluid therein, a mounting portion 12 which is used for the fixation of the body 4 relative to the wall of a vehicle body 10 through the fastening of a fixing screw 14, a feeding pipe 16 which is used to replenish the windshield washer fluid into the body 4, a cap 18 for selectively opening and closing the feeding pipe 16, and a supply motor pump 6 which is installed at one side of the body 4 and is adapted to supply the windshield washer fluid to a windshield of a vehicle through supply hoses 8.
With such a configuration, in case the windshield washer fluid is ejected to the windshield through the supply hoses 8 under operation of the supply motor pump 6, and is exhausted during movement of the vehicle, for example, a vehicle, a user must first open a hood of the vehicle, and then separate the cap 18 from the feeding pipe 16 in order to replenish a required amount of windshield washer fluid through the feeding pipe 16.
As can be seen from the above description, the conventional windshield washer fluid reservoir tank 2 for a vehicle is troublesome in the replenishment of the windshield washer fluid since it is installed inside the engine compartment of the vehicle and thus a user must first open the hood of the vehicle. Furthermore, due to the fact that such a vehicle usually consumes a large amount of windshield washer fluid, the conventional windshield washer fluid reservoir tank 2 having a low storage capacity has a problem related to frequent replenishment of the windshield washer fluid.